


I'm the Girl Who Just Saved Your Ass

by justanothersong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothersong/pseuds/justanothersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (end of  the) world according to Ruby, Demon Extraordinaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Girl Who Just Saved Your Ass

The truth was, she did love him in her own way. In whatever capacity to love she really had.

 

Ruby hadn’t lied the day she told Dean that she remembered what it was like to be human. She did remember: she remembered the constant pain of it, the filth of the world around her. The way she had been treated for not being born to the right family, for not having the power and prestige to make of herself something that would be lauded and well kept.

So she found a way to get that power. 

She didn’t sell her soul out of desperation, not to save a loved one or to remove her tormentors. Ruby sold her soul gleefully, reaping the power it afforded her with a manic fervor and not fearing her eventual end. The pain of death at the hands of a demon was only a stepping stone, another set of gears snapping into place to bring her what she wanted. In a word? More.

More power. 

A witch could cast spells, placate gods with gifts of sacrifice and beg for favors, but a demon, now that was real power. Lifting her enemies off the ground with a glance, crushing their throats with a flick of her wrist. 

When they had put her to the rack, ready to twist and break her soul, Ruby had thrown her head back and laughed, a bright and joyous sound almost never heard in hell. They saw not a poor misguided human wretch cowering in fear, but the tarnished and blackened soul of one who had turned to darkness long before a wily demon had made an offer for her soul.

She became a curiosity in hell. She never cried out or wept, in all the years they beat her down. She simply laughed, and laughed, and laughed, waiting for the day when she would wield the blade.

When it came, she was merciless.

 

But she kept quiet after that. Adopted the faith. Knew there was someone greater, someone stronger than all the demons in hell. Knew that the ultimate power would come only when her god was free and walked among them once again.

The others underestimated her, they always did. Her merry march to hell had made them suspicious and they were easily led to believe that she had turned tail and run to the other side, when she wanted them to think her a traitor.

And then there was Sam.

 

In her time as a human, a witch in a time when spellcraft could lead a woman to the pyre, she had used men and women when she saw fit. Took them to her bed. Took them apart, when she felt like it. Used them as a means to an end and killed them or cast them aside to burn in her place when it suited her needs.

That had been Sam, to begin with. Simply a tool to accomplish her end goal. To see Lucifer rise, to worship at His feet, and present him the gift of the Winchesters, who had made a mockery of all that He had built and slain so many of His children.

But things started to change.

Sam was different. She tried to remind herself that he was just another meatsuit who would serve his purpose and then be disposed of, she tried to force herself to stay rational, but he made it so difficult.

He was strong, of hand and of heart. No matter how many obstacles she had thrown in his path, he wouldn’t give up when he set his mind to something. In a way, he reminded Ruby of herself, in those long ago days when she was just another waste of flesh and bone.

He was unafraid to cross the lines that most would shy away from, breaking rules and playing at dark magic if he had to do it, to get where he was going. The end would outweigh the means for him; he would do whatever was necessary.

With Dean gone, it became easier to direct that drive in whatever manner she chose. He had grown to trust her, perhaps more of out a desperate need to hold on to something, to someone, tangible, now that he had lost everyone else he held dear. Keeping him away from the old man had been key to cementing that bond, and by the time big brother had been sprung from the deep, Sam belonged to Ruby alone, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

He was voracious in his appetites, huge hands pulling and tearing at the little empty body she had found to keep him pleased, rough and biting in a way that no human hand had ever been with her and no demon could ever compare to. As his addiction grew, so did her own; the exchange of blood for touch became a constant, something she was unwilling to let go.

The plan would have to change.

She understood now, what Azazel had seen in this one. He was made of stronger stuff than most. If she would rule at Lucifer’s right hand, she would do so with Sam at her side, her own boy-king to keep her sated while hell reigned on earth. 

 

It didn’t matter how shocked Sam had been, when the last seal broke open. It didn’t matter at all, because he belonged to her now. He would be angry, perhaps, at first. But it was Sam, her Sam, and he’d soon see the opportunity that lay before them.

“I'm sure you're a little angry right now,” she had counseled, unable to keep the smiles from lighting up her face. She had done it. She had fooled them all and brought her mission to its end, and it was time to reap her rewards.

Their rewards.

Even when the brother arrived in all of his righteous fury, it didn’t matter anymore. It was done. She would have all that she wanted and more, all with Sam beside her, and there was nothing the other could do about it, no spell, no legendary gun, nothing.

Because Sam was hers and Dean couldn’t touch them.

 

In the first few seconds after it happened, she couldn’t feel it. It didn’t register. Because it simply could not be happening. It was her own knife punched through her gullet and though she may have expected that Dean would try, it was feeling herself held in place by the arms she would have sought out to celebrate her joy within that made her freeze.

She didn’t even fight it, because she never would have expected it.

As Sam held her there, pinned to be run through, Ruby realized it all. She’d never really had Sam, much as she had led him astray; he’d had her, dead to rights. 

Ruby hadn’t thought a demon could love, but the joy she had felt at freeing Lucifer had been nothing compared to the joy of a future with Sam held fast to her side.

Dean had been the one to wield the knife, but it had been Sam who broke her in the end. As her tenuous hold on the empty body she wore began to slip and the blackened remnants of her demonic soul were pulled onward to only heaven knew where, Ruby could only stare, listening to the shattered sound of her own dark little heart breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, it's just been knocking around my brain for a while, don't ask.
> 
> Still think Ruby had the best villain reveal speech I've ever seen.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://literatec.tumblr.com), if you wish.
> 
> Please do not add this, or any of my posted works, to Goodreads. Thank you.


End file.
